


Close Your Eyes and Hold Out Your Hands

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: JonMichael- 100 Ways To Say I Love You [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Use of it/its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Jon has a gift for Michael
Relationships: Michael & Jonathan Sims, Michael/Jonathan Sims
Series: JonMichael- 100 Ways To Say I Love You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615186
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Close Your Eyes and Hold Out Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm still writing stuff no one cares about and ignoring the stuff people actually want. 
> 
> This shouldn't surprise anyone.

"Archivist", Michael said, walking into the office, holding a piece of paper between it's long fingers, "What do you need? I had plans to drive a few people insane"

"Well, Michael, if you think your plans are more important you can just go do that.", Jon said, not looking up from the paper in front of him. 

"No. I'm intrigued now. What do you need?", Michael asked again, stepping closer to the desk. 

"Close you eyes and hold out your hands", Jon told it, finally looking up. 

"What?"

"I said, close your eyes and hold out your hands"

"I have a very strong distrust for archivists, and you expect me to willingly make myself vulnerable?", Michael asked. 

"I think you know me well enough to know I'm not going to do anything. And closing your eyes does not make you vulnerable, you could still easily kill me if you want"

"That's true", It said, folding the piece of paper and sliding it into one of it's several pockets. Michael almost said that it did not want to kill Jon but something stopped it. Instead, it simply did as Jon said to. 

Holding out it's hands, Michael waited. 

A moment later, it felt something light being placed in it's palms. 

"You can open your eyes now", Jon said. When Michael looked at him, he was still sitting in his desk chair as though he hadn't moved. And in Michael's hands was a pack of gel pens. 

"Pens?", It asked, raising and eyebrow at Jon. 

"Yes. I figured if you had your own you would stop stealing mine", Jon gestured to the cup of pens on his desk, which Michael had a habit of taking from, "I even got ones that are a bunch of different colors, because I know you wouldn't want plain black. Some even have glitter in them"

Michael looked down at the pens, inspecting them closer this time. They were multicolored as Jon said and it could even make out the glitter in some of the pens. Michael looked back up at Jon who was staring at it waiting on it to say something. 

"You do know that if I really want to, I'll just continue to steal your pens?", It asked, eventually. 

"Yeah, I wasn't just kind of hoping you wouldn't"

"I'll think about. In the meantime, I do believe I owe you a letter, and now I have the perfect pens to use for it.", Michael said, walking to it's door. 

"See you later, Michael", Jon said, watching the being walk away. 

It turned and smiled when it reached the door, "Goodbye, Archivist"

As soon as Michael was back in it's hallway it allowed itself to have the appropriate amount of time to gay panic in private. 

If only it had known how much Jon had to work himself up for this short encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: needscaffeine


End file.
